Together
by Lazyafternooner
Summary: R X N Neither of them understood these feelings they should be void of.


**Just a oneshot**

**Enjoy it? **

**Hate it?**

**Want to give me a tip?**

**Please review**

He silently watched her with devotion. Sitting at the opposite end of the stretched dinning table was a blonde girl almost as pale as the white table. Naminé. She scribbled carefully and with concentration. Silence clung to the atmosphere as the blonde, spiky haired boy sat back lazily in his seat and continued to watch, fascinated with a feeling he should be void of twirling in the pit of his stomach.

Suddenly a dark deformed cloud appeared next to him and a tall man with vivid red hair stepped from the deep nothing of the cloud. He stepped to the spiky haired boy, still watching the artist work, and patted his back.

"Roxas" The tall, thin man greeted the blonde and swiftly glided by him.

Naminé's head shot up. She gazed towards the red haired man in awe as he took no notice of her and stalked by her quietly. Roxas watched with gritted teeth, feeling his blood heat and eyes flash green at the redhead who walked out of the grand white room. He looked back to the girl who glanced to him for a short lived second and then continued with her sketch. He could no take this. He could not understand this. So, he silently stood up and charged into a swirling cloud of dark nothing.

She had been sketching for a while now. She could feel intense, ocean deep eyes staring at her. Eyes she longed to stare back at but could not find courage within her to do so. So she continued scribbling; Listening to the echoing scratches of pencil scraping the white paper. The huge hall breathed no life and give the two teenagers space but kept them trapped in cages of their own worlds.

"Roxas" She heard a familiar voice murmur.

Looking up she watched the tall red head pat Roxas on the back and walk off. She watched the tall man, stunned. He was the only one Roxas would speak to. She yearned even just to be able to speak the blonde boy's name to him as the red head had just. Glancing to Roxas, she caught sight of a surprised expression with an under layer of what seemed anger. She hesitantly turned to her sketch with red cheeks and with a heart she should not have loudly pumping blood through her veins. She could not understand this. But she wanted to try.

And so with a deep breath and eyes squeezed shut she finally spoke, "Roxas?"

After receiving no reply she slowly opened her eyes but only to see an empty chair across from her in a room that suddenly felt empty.

Roxas paced in his large white bedroom, white fisted and vision blurred. As he swallowed greedy gulps of the cool air swirling around him, his vision began to clear and he slowed his pace. He didn't understand. Were these feelings taunting him and dancing in his mind and non-existent heart real? What ever they were they only surfaced around her. Jealousy, contentment and something else. Something that made a small grin tug his lips as she held a picture up and examined it proudly. He growled into the silent room as he could not name this feeling. But the feeling deformed and twisted into a keyblade which suddenly sparkled in his hand. Anger sparked. It energized him in a cold sweat as he screamed into the silence and attacked and destroyed his surroundings. And as quick as it came, the blade faded; leaving him sweating, grabbing lung-fulls of air and heated with even more questions. He called a portal and stepped into the dark abyss.

Naminé propped her elbows on the balcony edge and leaned her chin on her hands. She breathed in the cool night air as it danced and played around her, flicking small parts of her hair in her face. She smiled into the night and gazed towards the stars. The stars twinkled brilliantly in the darkness and encouraged her. She smiled again as she decided to be like a star; not letting the darkness get to her. Even if she was just a nobody. And then her thoughts turned. Roxas. She wanted to understand why her blood rushed when with him. She needed to understand. She closed her eyes and allowed the wind to give her a heartfelt hug.

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. Snapping her eyes open, she felt a warm body brush on her back and hands place themselves next to her elbows on the edge. A warm breath trickled on her ear. She turned slightly to see a familiar blonde, spiky head of hair and intense eyes next to her as Roxas leaned over her; sending static energy shooting through her body. His breathing was heavy as he leaned his mouth closer to her ear.

"I don't understand." His voice trailed into her ear and sent shivers racing down her full body.

His voice hypnotised her. It mesmerized her. It haunted her. It made her stomach flutter and her knees give up on her. But suddenly the warm presence escaped her. She turned and watched him slowly walk into in her room; leaving. She glanced to the stars, still sparkling triumphantly.

He walked away from her. But Roxas missed that fragile body being so close to him. He walked into the cold air and towards her room but stopped as something tugged his arm. He turned to see Naminé clinging onto him with her head down and shoulders hunched.

"It's okay. I don't either." She sniffed. Was she crying? How? His eyes widened as his arms itched to wrap themselves around her; he restrained from it. A warm wind rushed by them as she continued, "We can try to understand together."

She lifted her head and pushed her hair from her tear stained face.

Her blue eyes sparkled like the stars and a small smile formed on her rosy lips as she spoke again, "Roxas."

Seeing her smile, seeing her eyes, hearing his name being graced on her lips; he could only smile. He wanted her smile.

She was smiling at Roxas. Was this happiness? She thought. But before she could get another thought gentle yet protective lips pressed against hers. She melted into the kiss as his scent filled her surroundings, hypnotising her. He held her waist close and her hand by the wrist, pushed slightly behind her. He deepened the kiss as she lost her thoughts. This _had_ to be happiness. As he moved from her, she suddenly felt empty. Completely empty. She looked up to him and his sorry-filled eyes. He sighed and mumbled an apology. And walked through to her room. Pain filled her empty chest.

Roxas walked into her room and even if she tugged his arm again, he would shrug it off. These were not real emotions he chanted to himself as he prayed he had not hurt her. That was the one thing he never in this life wanted to do. But then a thin figure rushed in front of him and pushed him back. He looked up to her tear filled eyes. She placed her hands on his chest and looked him straight in the eye.

"I don't know if it is real either. But I know I want it to be! So please, lets try." She said clearly to him and leaned up to place a butterfly kiss on his lips.

The energy sparked inside him as he smiled into the kiss. He leaned back as she yawned and rubbed her eyes, slightly embarrassed. Roxas took her hand and guided her to her bed. She lay down on the white sheets as he placed his hands beside either side of her head and leaned over her, lying only slightly on her. She smiled up to him as he trailed light kisses on her creamy neck. With every kiss she breathed in his scent and he felt energy and light fill him. Looking up to her she lay peacefully and silent. He smiled as he lay next to her, tugging her waist close to him; warming both of them and closed his eyes as he felt her enchanting breath on his own neck.

They did not understand. But they would try their best to. Together.

**review? **

**x **


End file.
